Vocaloid's Romeo and Cinderella Story!
by x-ElliKagami-x
Summary: -Continuation of Vocaloid's Adolescence!- Rin and Len are facing even more difficulties, because of the fact that Rin is pregnant. With the two hated by everybody, they slowly drift apart, causing more and more confusion. Rated M once again for mature scenes/swearing. -COMPLETE!-
1. Our Parents Hate Us

_**Omg. First chapter of the continuation to Vocaloid's Adolescence! This should be good, because I'm basing some things off the song Romeo and Cinderella this time. Enjoy~~!**_

_**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**_

It's been four weeks since I discovered I was pregnant, all because of the stupid thing Len did. Don't get me wrong, it was great, but... I have to go through all of this. And that's only the start of things.

One morning, my mother heard me being sick, and came to check on me. She knocked on the toilet door. "Rin? Is everything ok in there?" she asked.

"Nuh-uh..." I mumbled. I came out of the toilet. "I was sick," I said.

"Hmm.. How long have you been like this?" my mother wondered.

"Uh, about a week," I replied.

"Ok then. We'll get you an appointment to the doctors, to see if everything's ok," she said. I nodded, and she walked away. I knew what was wrong with me, but if our parents found out... We'd be dead. Seriously. I went to go find Len, and he was still sleeping, because it was only 9 am. I tiptoed into our room, but his eyes slowly opened. "Rin-chan... Are you ok?" Len asked.

"I was sick. Again. Mom's taking me to the doctors, to see what's up with me. This is worrying me, because we both know the truth," I replied, and sat on the bed.

"Well... Let's just hope the doctors don't decide to do anything stupid, like send you to a hospital or something," Len said.

"What!? That never even occurred to me! Of course they'll send me to the freaking hospital!" I exclaimed. Len sighed.

"We'll get through this together, ok? Promise me, Rin-chan. Promise me that no matter what happens, we'll always be together, to support each other," Len said.

"I... I promise, Len-kun. But it's only because I love you," I replied, and got into bed. I lay there, hugging into Len, and also thinking. _What if they do send me to hospital... _I sighed. "Len-kun... The thought of going through all of this scares me.." I whispered.

"It'll be fine. I promise," Len gently whispered back. A knock at our bedroom door. "Who is it?" Len asked.

"It's me," said our father. He entered the room, to see us lying together. "Rinny, I've just came for you. We're going to go to the doctors now," our father continued. I sat up, and rubbed my eyes. I was tired still.

"Can Len-kun come too?" I asked.

"Of course," our father smiled. Len sat up too, and we went downstairs. "Ok, Rinny. We'll get you sorted out, whatever's bugging you," our father said. I nodded. We went outside, and got in the car, and we drove to the doctors.

When we finally arrived, our parents explained at the reception what was going on with me. Meanwhile, I took a seat next to Len, holding his hand. "I'm so nervous..." I mumbled. Our parents joined us a few minutes later, and there was a silence in the room. Not just us, but everybody seemed to be silent. A message five minutes later came on to the screen, with my name, and the doctor's room. "I'll go with her," Len said.

"No, I will, Lenny. You stay here with your dad," our mother interrupted. I stood up, and my fingers left his. I took a final look at him, and then walked ahead to the doctor's room. We entered the room, to see a doctor, who looked like a nice person.

"Hello! I'm Doctor Lily, and I'll be seeing to you today! Now, what's your name, young lady?" Lily asked.

"I'm Kagamine Rin," I shyly replied.

"And why is she here, Mrs Kagamine?" Lily questioned my mother.

"Well doctor... She's been sick every morning since last week, but has showed no other signs of it during the day. We just want a check, to make sure nothing's wrong," my mother explained. I gulped, silently.

"Ok then. Lay on that bed over there please, Rin," Lily said. I stood up, and lay on the bed in the corner of the dull room. Lily got out some strange equipment that I did not recognise, and she began to scan the area around my lower body. Lily kept a check on the monitor of the machine every now and then. She moved up to my stomach, and then looked at the screen. "Mmh... That is odd.." Lily mumbled.

"What is?" my mother asked.

"Well.. My scans show that there is a possible baby starting to grow inside of Rin, but that is impossible, as of her young age," Lily replied. I felt all shaky now. They were going to find out. I knew it!

"Hmm, that is odd, isn't it?" my mother asked, and glanced at me.

"Very! Well, I'll get back to you in a few days time for any conclusions. Goodbye for now, Mrs Kagamine," Lily smiled. I stood up and left the room, alongside my mother. We silently walked back through to the waiting room. Len and my father stood up.

"Well, what's wrong?" my father asked.

"We'll discuss this at home. This isn't the appropriate place to discuss such a thing," my mother replied. We walked back outside, and got in the car. We drove home, and I was dreading what would happen next.

We all entered. "Kagamine Len and Rin, in here, NOW!" my mother demanded. I walked into the living room, beside Len. Our parents stood, looking serious. "Do you want to explain to me why the doctor thought she could pick up signs of a possible baby growing inside of you, young lady?" my mother asked.

"Uuuh.." I mumbled.

"She actually found that? Oh dear..." my father sighed.

"I thought I could accept you two loving each other, but THIS is far worse, Kagamine Len and Rin!" my mother yelled. I stood, scared.

"I didn't plan on anything like this happening, honestly..." Len tried.

"You zip it, Kagamine Len! You shouldn't have done such disgusting things in the first place!" my father interrupted.

"But mom, it's love!" I tried, myself.

"What? Sexual activity leading into pregnancy? You are both thirteen years of age, and this kind of thing is illegal! Don't you understand that?!" our father shouted.

"Look, I tried to stop, ok?! If I didn't have such strong feelings for Rin-chan, I would have stopped! Ok?!" Len exclaimed.

"You two loving each other was ok in our books, but until you decide to lead into sexual activity! When did you do it? Huh? When we were out, so we couldn't catch you? Nice try, but we'd find out the truth sooner or later!" my mother yelled.

"Mom, dad. Stop getting on to Len-kun's case! It's not all his fault! When we had sex, I didn't tell him to stop, did I? I know it's wrong what we did, and we both understand that, but it's not entirely Len-kun's fault!" I cried.

"You two are staying in separate rooms, full stop. And no exceptions, either. We're going to be stricter, also. In school, you stay away from each other, we'll make sure the school knows about you two having to stay away from each other. Got it?" my father asked. I gasped! They can't force us away in school!

"I'm not going to school! People will find out!" I protested.

"That is the consequence of committing a sin at such a young age. This discussion is over," my mother replied, calmly. I and Len went upstairs, and slammed the door.

_**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**_

_**Wow! Quite a bit happened there, eh? Well, that's all for the first chapter. In the second chapter, things are going to get even more heated! Hehe, see you next time!**_


	2. The First Signs Of A Breaking Love

_**Heyya peeps. :) This is the second chapter of Vocaloid's Romeo and Cinderella Story :P By the way, I'm going to make the most of the rating 'M', so in later chapters, it might get a bit heated XP Also! Thank you to everybody who favourited/followed/reviewed my story so far! I just went on to my email, and it's like (6 unread) Me: FACEPALM XD And one final thing, I've just planned out the ending o.O Ok, on with the story :)**_

_**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**_

I and Len sat in our room, angry at our parents. "They don't understand anything, do they?" Len asked.

"They most certainly do not, because if they did, they wouldn't mind," I replied.

"But it was sex... And leading into pregnancy..." Len sighed.

"What, you're on their side? Len-kun, stop it! I don't want to be alone here!" I yelled.

"Ok, ok. I'm sorry, but I was just saying," Len replied.

"Len-kun... Everybody will hate us for this... Well, it's not will, they already do. Mom and dad have practically disowned us now, and people at school are gonna find out! I can't go through it, I can't! I'm aborting. That's final," I said.

"What do you mean, you're aborting?!" Len exclaimed.

"I mean what I say, Len-kun! Dad is right, and so is mom! We're far too young to do this kind of thing," I replied.

"Oh, so you're regretting even loving me like this?" Len asked.

"Perhaps I am, Len-kun. Do me a favour, and don't talk to me again until I've done what is necessary," I snapped, and walked away. I slammed the door behind me, too. Len had no idea what just happened, but he knew what was said. "She regrets loving me this way... Ugh..." Len sighed.

I went downstairs into the living room, to see my parents sitting, discussing something quietly. "Uh, mom.. Dad... I need to tell you something. And it's important, so... Please, don't ignore me," I said. They looked up at me.

"Rin... What is it...?" my mother asked.

"I... I've been thinking about everything you've said. You're right, this sort of this is wrong, and it's also illegal. And... Everybody will end up hating I and Len-kun for this, so... I've thought very carefully, and I.. I wish to get an abortion. Please," I explained. My parents looked at me.

"Rinny. We agree with you, but we don't think the hospital will let you, because of your age," my father replied, after a moment of silence.

"But... But they have to! Can't you just lie about it, or something? Please, I can't go through with this! Please!" I begged.

"Well, we can try, I suppose," my mother sighed, giving in. I lit up a little, but I still wasn't going to speak to Len. My father got on the phone to the hospital, and had a very long and dreadful conversation with the receptionist, telling her several lies. Then finally, my dad came off. "It was tough, but they're going to allow it, because of the reason. I told them that a mistake happened that shouldn't have. It was very embarrassing really, Rinny. Promise me, and your mother, you will never do this again," my father said.

"I promise, dad. And I promise you too, mom. I understand now that people would find out eventually, and stuff, so... I'm going to avoid Len-kun, like you told me to. But I don't know about him," I replied. Everything was going so tough lately. The operation was in two weeks time, which was hell really, but as long as it happened. For those two weeks, the hospital advised that I stayed off school, in case people noticed anything. What a wise choice. During those two weeks, Len and I hardly ever spoke, except from saying 'hi' to each other, or something along those lines of small talk.

When the two weeks, which dragged, finally passed, it was time for the thing I was dreading. It was during school hours, so nobody could possibly see me. My mother only came with me to the hospital, and many things were discussed. "Ok, so. It was an accident, correct?" asked the doctor, who was named Aoki.

"Yes, doctor. We don't know how it happened unfortunately, but it did, so... That is why we'd like to get this over and done with," my mother replied, lying about how it happened.

"Very well. Ok, Rin. There are a few ways you can do this. Either you could take the medication course, or you could do an operation. Which would you like to do?" Aoki asked.

"Uh..." I mumbled. I looked at my mother, to see if she could help me out.

"I think it would be best for Rin to take the medication course, because an operation doesn't seem exactly great to you, does it, Rin?" my mother replied.

"Right," I replied. My mother took some sheets, spoke to Aoki about the details, and then got a final sheet of what I'd have to take, and all sorts of other stuff. My mother thanked Aoki, and then we left the hospital room. "You stay here, I'll go collect the medication," my mother said. I nodded, and took a seat in the empty hospital waiting room. Again, it was silent. I looked at the time, and it was 2 pm.

My mother collected the medication, and then collected me. We walked out to the car park. "You can consider yourself lucky they didn't judge you, Rin," my mother sternly said. I just nodded, sighing. We got in the car, and we drove home. We got home at about 2:45 pm, and Len wasn't home from school yet. Luckily. "Did you get everything sorted?" my father asked. I nodded once again.

"I was just saying to her, good thing nobody judged her," my mother added.

"Indeed. I'm going to speak with Len when he gets back from school," my father replied. I went upstairs, and went into the spare bedroom. My new bedroom from now on. I don't know why, but I can't trust Len any more. I lay on the bed, and closed my eyes. I was tired, and I needed a rest. I thought of the things Len and I have done together. Firstly, our first kiss. It was on the stage, in front of everybody. I knew then I could trust him with anything, despite my bad feelings.

Then, the first time we had an actual kiss. That was great... And no matter how many fights we've had, we've pulled through, because of our strong love. However this time, I feel it's different. Len got me pregnant, and I had to go through all of this. So maybe we won't sort this out. Maybe this is the sign that our love is breaking...

I drifted off to sleep, and it seemed like five minutes later, I heard a loud slam. I jolted awake, unsure of what it was. I heard my parents shouting. Oh, it's Len... I rubbed my eyes, and went downstairs, to see what was going on.

"You have no right to do that to any young girl, no matter who she is! Next time, don't plan on having sex at all!" my father yelled.

"Dad, stop getting on to my case already! Geez, you're so annoying sometimes!" Len snapped.

"We're annoying for you're own good, Kagamine Len, don't back chat us!" my father argued.

"What's going on?" I sleepily asked.

"Look, you woke Rin up," my mother said. I went into the living room.

"I don't care what I did, I'm sick of all of this! You've turned my other half against me, are you happy?!" Len exclaimed.

"Don't bring me into this," I snapped.

"Well thanks to you, my own parents hate me, everybody at school thinks there's something bad going on, and I'm gradually losing everything!" Len angrily yelled. I stared at him.

"My fault? Who got me pregnant in the first place?" I asked, still calm.

"If you didn't want to have sex, or do any of this, then why didn't you ask me not to?" Len remarked.

"Because I loved you at the time. Isn't it obvious?" I replied. Len was getting all fired up, and I was just casually arguing.

"Clearly not anymore it is. So do me a favour, and don't bother EVER speaking to me again!" Len yelled.

"Wasn't planning on it, don't worry," I smirked. So, our love has definitely faded... Hasn't it?

_**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**_

_**Ooh, second chapter over. This story is gonna be liked the same as Vocaloid's Adolescence, I can tell! :P Peace out, people!**_


	3. Trying My Luck

_**Heyy! I think I'm working faster than my other stories for this. Third chapter already! Thanks to everybody who's continued reviewing and adding to favourites! I think there might be a little heated scene later on during the end by the way, so it's just a warning. :P On with the story!**_

_**''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**_

Two halves of a whole, that's what Len and I are. Twins, two people who are meant to be together forever. Who ever thought that adolescence could bring twins together, to a whole new level of feelings? It went so far, that I ended up on the medication, and Len hates me. Well I hate him too, but... Our promise is well and truly dead, including our love for one another. It's been a week since I started the medication, and I've been allowed back to school. But trust me, I'm staying away from Len!

So, that day, I woke up at 7 am. I felt much better since the abortion thing is slowly getting out of the way, and I can continue my life as normal. When I say normal, I mean without Len being there. I got changed into my good old school uniform. Ha, joke. I hate school. I wonder what kind of things the kids have made up about me for the time I've been absent. I skipped downstairs, and said good morning to my parents. I sat down and got some breakfast.

However, ten minutes later I heard Len come down the stairs. "Uuhh.. I'm gonna go now... Bye mom, bye dad!" I quickly said, and left the house. I slowly walked to school, by myself. "I have to avoid him... I have to..." I whispered to myself. How much longer could I keep this up for?

_**Finally! Len's POV! :P**_

I had taken three steps down the stairs, and Rin makes up this excuse, and rushes out of the house. What is her problem? I want to speak to her seriously, but she keeps running off every time I try! I sat down at the table. My parents won't even look me in the eye anymore. "Len, isn't it time for you to go to school?" my mother asked, bluntly. I hate when she speaks like that. No emotion. I stood up without replying, and left the house.

As I walked along the street, I caught sight of Kaito and Dell, my friends. "Dell-kun, Kaito-kun!" I called. They acted like they didn't hear. What is with everybody lately? "Dell-kun! Kaito-kun!" I called, louder. Still no response. Ugh, even my friends hate me, and I don't even know why! School was a drag as per usual. I didn't see Rin all day luckily. However, at the end of the day, our paths crossed. I was walking out one way, and Rin was walking the other.

When we saw each other, we stopped. I turned my head slightly to look at her, and she did the same. "..." I opened my mouth to speak, but only silence came out. I shook my head and walked away.

"...Len-kun." Rin sighed, and walked off herself. As I walked home, my friends ignored me, once again. What lies have been heard? Fair enough, me and Rin are arguing, but how could it get around so fast? One hated thing after another. I got home, and my parents announced we were going out for a meal tonight, as a family. Hated thing. AND we had to wear fancy clothes. Even more hated. But, I didn't bother to protest, as it would only result in more trouble, so I went upstairs, and got dressed.

_**Rin's POV!**_

We were going out tonight as a family for a meal. Did my parents want I and Len to make up or not? Because if they hated this whole situation, why would we all go out for 'family bonding' or some other stuff? I got changed into a dark pink dress, which went down to my knees, and of course, I had in my huge white bow. Although it sounds quite simple, it actually took me half an hour to get dressed. My father and Len were impatiently waiting on me and my mother, because of the amount of time we took. I was actually done before my mother, and I stepped outside of my bedroom. "You look nice, Rinny!" my father smiled, when I came down the stairs.

"Thank you," I replied. I took a slight look at Len. He was wearing the usual. A white shirt tucked into smart black pants, but I didn't take any notice of anything else. I turned my head away from Len, and I sat down in the living room, waiting for my mother to finish. In all honesty, I didn't want to go out tonight. I wanted to have fun with my parents of course, but... Len was there. Everything between us is just so awkward lately that it's actually a little scary. I heard Len say he was going to go chill in the living room himself. I heard him enter, and immediately, I looked at the floor. I couldn't come in any contact with him. "Rin-chan..." Len dared to say. I looked up at him, and saw the look in his eyes. I wanted to look away, but I couldn't.

"What..." I mumbled.

"I never meant to hurt you," Len replied.

"Then why did you do it?" I asked.

"It isn't right for a brother to love his sister in such a manner, but I thought we could pull through, because of how strong our connection was," Len sighed.

"Look, we'll talk about it later... This isn't an appropriate time nor place to discuss it," I simply said.

"You sound like mom," Len bitterly replied.

"Grow up," I snapped.

"Rin, Len! Let's go!" called my mother. I stood up, and left Len standing there a little confused, but he had to come anyway. We got into the car, and my father drove us all to a restaurant, which was quite fancy if you ask me, but I was meant to be having fun. Minus the obnoxious twin.

We all got to a table, and then we opened menus. "Can I take your order?" the waiter asked. I looked at what I wanted. My parents ordered their food first, then the waiter asked me what I wanted.

"I'd like-" I started.

"Shut up Rin-chan, he asked me first," Len rudely interrupted.

"Don't start, Len-kun! He clearly asked me!" I snapped. My parents exchanged glances, saying 'Oh my God, they're causing a scene again...'.

"He didn't ask you, he asked me! Now stop being immature and just let me order something!" Len yelled.

"I'm being immature?!" I exclaimed.

"I'm only trying to do my job..." the waiter tried.

"Yes you are being immature, Rin-chan! Geez, why can't this family have one normal night? Oh yeah, you're part of the family," Len said.

"Len-kun you are acting highly immature," I replied.

"Both of you are being immature! Both of you shut up, and we'll pick something for you!" my father yelled, silencing us both. Ah, what a 'perfect' night. For the remainder of the time, I and Len sat in a mood, acting like little children when they don't get their own way. When we finished the meal, it was about 10 pm, and we set off for home. I was still in a mood, but Len was the one who started it all by acting like an immature little child.

I found my way to my bedroom. I just wanted to sleep. It was midnight when my parents got to sleep, but I was still awake, thinking about different things. When the clock actually struck midnight, I still found it hard to sleep. As I was just drifting off, I heard footsteps moving in the hallway. Is Len awake at this time as well? I heard the footsteps stop. Then, a knock at my bedroom door. "Who..Who is it?" I asked.

"Can I come in, Rin-chan?" asked Len's gentle voice. I allowed him in, but only because I was an idiot. "Rin-chan... You look beautiful in the moonlight... Did you know that?" Len questioned. I sat up.

"What do you want?" I replied.

"I want _you, _Rin-chan. Can't I try to apologise to my dearest twin sister?" Len asked. He sat himself on my bed.

"Len-kun... This doesn't feel right... I don't know if I'm angry at you or not anymore.." I said. I knew for a fact Len was irresistible when he was trying to get his own way with me.

"Let's be the judges together on that, Rin-chan," Len whispered. I shuddered. Len ran his finger up my leg, and I felt myself go tomato red. "You can't hate me forever. Because I know I can't hate you forever," Len smirked.

"Len-kun... S-Stop..." I whined. He didn't stop, however. Gradually, his finger was going to up my dress, but I didn't want to do this yet. "Len-kun... Please!" I begged. Len stopped his hand when he saw my eyes sparkling with tears.

"I guess you can't be persuaded, huh?" Len asked.

"Just... Give me time to think. I... I don't know if I can forgive you just yet," I said. Len stood up.

"Fair enough. But you know that you can't hate me forever, because we are practically the same. Remember? We're twins. Two halves of a whole," Len replied. I silently gasped. Those are the exact words I'd use to describe it, and he knew that. "G'night," Len said, and left my room. He left me there, speechless. First he tries to persuade me into something I'd hate in the end, because of our awkward situation - Which by the way just got more awkward - and because I don't know if I can forgive him just yet.

_**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**_

_**End! Ok guys. Time to talk some stuff. I have re-read Vocaloid's Adolescence, and I have made a terrible amount of mistakes in there, and I also blab on waaayyy too much about my past friends, etc, etc. So, Chapter Four of this story is going to be delayed for a little while, until I re-write every single chapter of Vocaloid's Adolescence to my liking. I will not change any story lines or anything, but it's just to improve it. Because I'll be honest, it needs it. Cya in a bit, lurv RinnyKagamine :D**_


	4. Uncontrollable Urges

_**Ok, I've basically updated most things that I have to. That and I can't be bothered to delay my story, lol. If I get Rin and Len's argument sorted, there will be the meaning of the rating M in here XD Yes, you know what that means. I've got the guts to attempt a mature scene! But my face will be like : REDDDDD by the end of it. Enjoy this chapter. :P**_

_**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**_

The time I got to sleep last night was 1:30 am. I was thinking of what Len did, and if I can forgive him or not for all of these mistakes... Today was Sunday. Thank god for that, because with all of this bugging me, I can't even focus anymore. I got out of bed, at what ever time. I yawned, and got dressed, then headed downstairs. Len was already up. "Um... Good morning, mom and dad," I said, trying to act normal. I sat down, but not anywhere near Len.

"Good morning sweetie, did you sleep well?" my mother asked.

"Not really..." I said. Len glanced at me, as if to say 'You dare blab!'. _I'm not that stupid enough to blab, _I thought. Len looked away.

"Why's that?" my mother questioned.

"Uhm... Just had a bad dream that's all," I lied. I may not like Len, but I wouldn't blab about what he tried to do last night. At midnight. Which is stupid if you ask me, but oh well. "So, we going anywhere today?" I wondered, trying to take my mind off things.

"Yes, we're going to the fair!" my mother laughed.

"Yay!" I exclaimed.

"Yay?" Len sarcastically added.

"Less the attitude, Len. We're going whether you like it or not," my father said. Len rolled his eyes, and ate in silence. _As long as we're not going on any kid rides, then I'm fine, _Len thought.

_I can hear you... _I thought

_I don't care, _Len thought, mocking the tone I just made. At around 11 am, we set off for the fair. I was going to have fun, but I doubt Len would. When we got there, my parents suggested we all went on a huge rollercoaster to start off with. I never told anybody this either, but I hate rollercoasters. They're so fast, and so freaky... Makes my stomach turn.

The line for the rollercoaster wasn't as long as I expected, and within 10 minutes of waiting, we got on. "Can't I sit next to you, mom?!" I begged.

"No. You're sitting next to Len," my mother replied.

"Whyyyy?" I whined.

"Because I said so," my mother said. I grunted, and sat next to Len. We got secured in by the metal bar. Here goes being scared to death... The rollercoaster started, and I desperately wanted something to hold on to. Len saw me looking all anxious. _What's your deal? _Len thought.

_I... I... I hate rollercoasters... _I thought.

_Well why not tell mom and dad? Geez, they could've said you shouldn't go on, _Len thought.

_Look, stop being so horrible to me! _I thought. I didn't have anymore time to argue. The rollercoaster went down the hill as fast as anything, and I screamed really loudly! I closed my eyes, and waited for it to be over.

After like... 10 minutes of torture, it ended. I opened my eyes slowly, to see people getting off. I hurried myself off, don't want to do that twice! I clutched my stomach. Oh great, here come the after effects. "Rin, are you ok?" my father asked.

"Nuh-uh... I think I'm gonna hurl.." I mumbled.

"That rollercoaster must've effected you. Come on, we'll lie you down on a bench for a few," my father replied. He took me over to the bench, and I sat on it, while the whole place was spinning. What a disastrous day indeed. I had a bad day. I went to bed at around 11 pm, after my parents. I couldn't sleep though. I had an uneasy feeling, because I really wanted to tell Len I was sorry. I know everything he did was wrong, but he's right. I can't hate him forever, because he's my brother. I got out of bed, and walked across the hallway silently, and entered Len's bedroom. Everything looked so familiar again, because it was once mine.

I looked at Len, peacefully sleeping. "How could I ever be so cruel to him..." I whispered. I tiptoed up to the bed that was once mine. I knelt on the floor, close to Len's sleeping face. Being careful not to wake him, I ran my finger slowly around his mouth. His lips were soft, and then I took my finger off, and uncontrollably licked my finger that had just been on Len's lips. I did it again, but this time, I felt something touch my finger. It was Len's tongue. Oh God, did he know I was here? "You must have urges, Rin-chan," Len whispered, his eyes opening slowly. I gasped, and flared up.

"It isn't what it seems!" I yelled.

"I know what you were doing. You're a dirty girl, do you know that?" Len smirked.

"I..." I tried.

"Don't be so innocent, sister dearest. Why did you come here tonight?" Len wondered, sitting up.

"I wanted to apologise... I didn't want to go on this way.." I mumbled, feeling tears in my eyes.

"Come on, sit here," Len said, moving along. I sat next to him on the bed. "Don't cry... When you're hurt, I am too. I am so sorry, Rin-chan... I love you," Len continued. I felt more tears.

"I love you too..." I whispered, and I kissed Len. Len gently pinned me down on to the bed, and he went on top of me. "Let's not go back, but please... Don't do anything irrational, like putting your penis into me again," I said, giggling slightly.

"I won't," Len laughed. And it began. I sat up with Len, and I slowly pulled his top off. I ran my hand along his bare chest, whilst we were kissing, and Len also helped me in removing my clothes. We parted. "Do you want me to do something I haven't done before..?" I asked.

"Depends on what it is," Len joked.

"You'll see," I replied. I pulled off Len's pants, and also his underclothing, and looked at what was in front of my eyes.

"You like what you see, Rinny?" Len smirked.

"No more words, please... I need to save my energy for this pleasure," I said. I reached down, and sucked what was there. This was a whole new thing for me, and it made me curious. As I was sucking at Len, his hand found its way to my own sensitive spot, and he began to massage it. Around in circles, and different methods. We both received pleasure. The fact that Len was massaging my sensitive spot made me highly aroused, and I was loving every second of this new feeling. I stopped sucking, and met Len's lips. I was getting exhausted gradually, and I was heavily breathing, including sweating. "Len-kun... I'm so exhausted..." I said. I had screamed so much, that my throat was now sore.

"Me too..." Len replied. I put my clothes back on, as did Len. I went to leave the room, but Len's hand took mine, stopping me. "Don't go. Sleep in here tonight, it's been so lonely," Len said.

"Ok," I smiled. I got back into bed with Len, and we fell asleep in each other's arms.

_**Len's POV!**_

I had just gotten to sleep, but my parents burst into my room. "Kagamine Len, what is going on?!" my mother demanded.

"Shh, you'll wake Rin-chan," I replied.

"I don't care! We thought we made it clear that Rin can NOT come in here!" my father snapped. Rin slowly opened her eyes.

"What's happening...?" Rin asked.

"They just barged in here, Rin-chan. Please, try to sleep," I replied.

"No, she will listen to us!" my mother snapped.

"I'm tired," Rin cried.

"Just go to sleep, Rin-chan, I'll get rid of this nightmare of yours," I gently said.

"You two are just unbelievable... We'll see you two in the morning," my father groaned, and left. Rin was trying to sleep, but she couldn't, because of that interruption our parents kindly brought on us.

"I can't stand them anymore, Len-kun.." Rin mumbled.

"We'll be ok. We can pull through this, Rinny," I smiled.

"I know what I wanna do.. I wanna run away! From here, this horrible place. Everybody hates us, and now all we've got is each other," Rin said.

"R-Run away?!" I exclaimed. What was my sister thinking...?

_**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**_

_**-Can feel eyes looking at me, ashamed- What? You're giving me the creeps! Ohhh, I know. I said I'd try a mature scene. I got writer's block half way through the god-damned mature scene, didn't I? I'm sowwy! I've got writer's block full stop in real life. Sigh. I'll try and make the next chapter better. xD Peace!**_


	5. One Step Ahead

_**Fifth chapter! I've had writer's block -cry-. BUT! 1950sGhostGirl101, a loveelyy person, has given me a basic idea for chapter 5. Thanks, 1950sGhostGirl101! Now people will have a chapter 5!**_

_**''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**_

**Len's POV!**

I stared at Rin. "R-Run away..?" I asked, almost silently.

"Len-kun, I know you think it sounds crazy, but it seems like the best alternative. You know... Nobody exactly will care if we do run off, because you know mom and dad hate us," Rin replied.

"Rin-chan, I can't run away. As much as our parents hate us, they won't love the fact we've ran away, will they?" I said.

"Are you with me, or are you not? Because if you're not then I'm going alone," Rin replied.

"No, wait! I don't want us to argue over this... So, I'll go with you," I said.

"I'm glad... I'd hate to be alone on this. We won't go yet, though. We'll go tomorrow," Rin said. I nodded. This was too hard to take in, but I can't leave the one who I love behind. We both managed to get to sleep, however, our parents weren't settled at all. In their room, they were discussing something...

**3rd Person's POV!**

"I am sick of those two sneaking behind our backs! What are we going to do if we can't control our own children? They'll keep on disobeying us!" said the Kagamine twin's mother.

"I've grown sick of it also. Do you still keep contact with your sister?" the father asked.

"Who, Yukari?" the mother replied. He nodded. "Uh, well.. What do you have in mind?" the mother wondered.

"You'll see," the father replied.

**Rin's POV!**

I woke up the next morning. "Are you ready to put our plan in action, Len-kun?" I asked.

"Yes, I-" Len started.

"Len, Rin! Come downstairs, please!" my mother called. I and Len exchanged worried glances. _What now... _I thought. We both went downstairs, wondering what was going on. "Ok, this is a serious talk," my mother said. I nodded, along with Len.

"Your mother and I are concerned for you both. As in, your behavior. You both keep on disobeying us, and messing around.. So, I have came up with an idea to let this situation settle a little," my father explained.

"Please, just tell us," Len said.

"Len, you are going to move in with my sister, Yukari. If we keep the two of you separated for a while, perhaps this whole situation will end," my mother replied.

"What?! You can't separate us!" I protested.

"We can, and we will. You have to understand. If you keep on doing stupid things, like sleeping together - Which I said you were forbidden to do - then we'll have no other choice!" my father yelled.

"I won't do it!" Len shouted.

"Well it's too late, Yukari is coming to pick you up today at noon," my mother replied. I looked at Len, worried.

"Tell her to cancel!" I burst out. Len looked at me. _Don't go there, Rin-chan, _Len thought.

"I will do no such thing, Rin," my mother simply said.

"But you don't get it-!" Len started.

"I get it loud and clear, Kagamine Len!" my mother snapped.

"How would you feel if somebody tried to force you and dad apart, mom?" I asked.

"This wouldn't happen, because our love wasn't forbidden," my mother replied.

"OH! So that's what this is all about! You hate the fact that we're twins, and that we're in love! Don't you?!" Len yelled.

"That's ridiculous, Len," my father said.

"It's anything BUT ridiculous! You two hate that your own children, brother and sister, are in love! I'm not being separated from Rin. We're twins, and we're not meant to be apart," Len argued.

"This discussion is over. You are moving, and that is final," my mother said. And nobody else spoke of it. But it was still on my mind. _I can't believe this... _I thought.

_Neither can I. Rin-chan, we have to stop them, _Len thought.

_How? Her sister is coming over whether we like it or not, _I thought. Len sighed.

At noon, a knock came at the door. "Oh, that'll be my sister!" my mother smiled. She opened the front door, and in front of us, appeared a joyful looking young woman. "Hello Yukari!" my mother exclaimed, hugging her sister.

"Hey! So, which one am I taking to live with me?" Yukari asked.

"Len, over here now, please," my mother said. Len stood up, and went to the front door. "This is my son, Kagamine Len. You know the situation, I assume," my mother added.

"Yes, your husband was very thorough. So, Len-kun. We'll have a great time at my place! How long will this be for?" Yukari questioned.

"About... Three months," my mother replied. I stared at my mother behind her back. Three months?

"Okay, sure! Come on then, best be off!" Yukari laughed. Len and Yukari left, leaving me behind. He was actually gone...

"I..." I tried.

"Not a word, Rin. Try to live normally. It's only until you two mature and realise there are more people out there," my father interrupted.

"I can't believe you're so against I and Len-kun being in love! You're acting like it's totally weird, but it isn't! You know why? Because love isn't weird at all! Not one bit! Just try to think of it this way. What would happen if you and dad as kids were siblings, and not friends or whatever, and you fell in love with one another? You would find out how difficult it is to be separated from the one you love!" I snapped.

"And how would you intend on getting along with this whole sibling love idea? Rin, you have to understand, other people out in the adult world takes this more serious than I and your father! We are only trying to protect you!" my mother yelled.

"By separating me from my own brother? The one I love!?" I exclaimed.

"You'll thank us one day, when you realise how wrong you've both been. And let me tell you, there's a lot more that could go worse, but we're putting an end to it. Now please, be quiet, Rin," my father replied. I slouched into my seat, angrily.

**Len's POV!**

I walked silently and angrily beside Yukari. "Lenny dear, don't be so bitter towards me. You're going to love my house. It's a huge place, with plenty of things to discover and learn," Yukari said.

"If I wanted to learn, I would've trapped myself in school," I coldly remarked, mumbling slightly.

"Oh, hahaha! You're a great joke teller, Lenny!" Yukari exclaimed.

"I'm not joking!" I yelled.

"Of course you aren't. Of course," Yukari said, patting my head like a dog. We approached a huge house. "This is it! Isn't it just so big?" Yukari asked. In all honesty, it surprised me a little.

"Yeah, it is..." I mumbled.

"I knew you'd give in! Let's go in then!" Yukari shouted, and skipped towards the house. How is she related to my mother... Or more likely, me? I shuddered. I trailed behind her, and waited for her to search her huge bag. "I'm sorry, I always seem to lose my keys!" Yukari blushed.

"Meh, it's fine," I said. The longer we stall, the better. I have a feeling life is going to get much weirder for me... Yukari finally pulled out her keys.

"There we go!" Yukari giggled. How old was this woman, 5? She sure acted like a kid. Yukari unlocked the door, and opened it. I stared into the house. It was so... So big! "Isn't it wonderful in here?" Yukari asked. I stepped inside.

"Yeah..." I said. I looked around. This place was like a palace or something! Long stairs, curving around several times, about a million rooms, and just so much space! "Is anybody else living here?" I wondered.

"No, not yet. I'm planning on having a family living here some time, but unfortunately, I've met nobody," Yukari sighed.

"Oh, that's too bad. I'm sure you'll find somebody soon," I smiled. Yukari looked at me for quite some time. **(A/N: I've added this small idea of my own in ;D)** "What... Are you looking at..?" I asked.

"You. You look so young, and so... Perfect..." Yukari whispered.

"HOLD ON A MINUTE! You're like... 7 years older than me! Don't get any ideas, woman!" I shouted.

"Actually, it's 5 years," Yukari smirked.

"HELP ME!" I begged.

_**''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**_

_**Haha. I had to add that in. I got some good stuff for the next chapter. :D Review, and you'll win a.. A Shota Len doll! XD I'm being serious, I've got about 15. -smirk- I'm kidding! Geez, don't look at me like that. See you all next time! Peace out, peeps! :P**_


	6. Yukari Is Trouble!

_**Hey everybody! :) If you're wondering why I haven't uploaded over the weekend, it's because the weekend is my writing break XD. I literally do so much at school, more typing (I enjoy it though!) means I'm more tired. :3 So yes, I won't be uploading chapters throughout the weekend. Without further nonsense, on with Chapter Six~~!**_

_**''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**_

"Yukaarriii! Get away!" I yelled, running upstairs. Bad move.

"Oh, I see. You're leading a desperate girl upstairs. You're bad," Yukari smirked. I flared up. It was nothing like that, seriously. I backed up against a door. Evidently... "Oh, my bedroom!" Yukari said. I nearly fainted. I couldn't escape now. And I can't hurt her, I'm not like that.

"Yukari, please! I-I love somebody else!" I tried.

"Of course, your sister. Correct?" Yukari asked.

"Correct," I simply said.

"Of course it is correct. That is why you are here," Yukari replied.

"And your point is?" I asked.

"My point is that you shouldn't be doing this. You should be a good boy, Lenny. I'm going to make you realise how wrong twincest is," Yukari said, her face forming into an evil smile.

"Not in a million years. Call it what you want, but I call it a form of love!" I snapped.

"So young, so gullible. Aren't you, Lenny?" Yukari questioned. She pushed me against the door. I tried to keep Yukari away from me, and also tried to find the doorknob. When my hand finally got a grip of it, I twisted it, and opened it. I stepped aside, and Yukari fell down to the ground of her bedroom. "That's mean," Yukari said, pouting.

"So is your behaviour. No, it's worse! It's evil! You shouldn't be acting like this..." I tried.

"Well, I am. Look, help me up. Please," Yukari replied. I rolled my eyes, and reached out my hand. Yukari took it, and violently pulled me down, making me fall on top of her.

"Yukari!" I yelled, trying to get up. She had her arms tightly wrapped around me. "Please, let go!" I shouted.

"Make me," she whispered. Kagamine Len, prepare for the worst...

**Rin's POV!**

"Mom, I'm bored," I said, for the millionth time. I was sat in the kitchen, tapping my fingers impatiently on the table.

"Tap and be bored all you want, it won't bring your brother back," my mother replied. Her and my father were being _ridiculous_! "Look Rin, we're only doing this to make you two realise how stupid you've been," my mother sighed.

"Don't start me up again..." I said.

"Don't you start on us again, young lady," my father interrupted. I groaned.

"Look... I understand, Len-kun and I haven't exactly been behaving perfect, but... We love each other, and that's all that matters," I sighed.

"You are driving me crazy, Kagamine Rin! You CAN'T get away with anything like this ever again, which is what we're trying to teach you, but instead you just disobey us!" my mother shouted, finally cracking under pressure. I stared at my mother.

"But you don't seriously think this would-" I started.

"I think seriously all of the time! Don't even doubt my words, because I swear! One more argument out of you, and you're going to the place I last planned of sending you to! Is that clear?" my mother asked. My father was staying silent. He knew how angry she could get. I didn't reply. "Is. That. Clear?!" my mother repeated.

"Yes!" I said, quickly. I rested my head on the kitchen table. This was torture... I wonder what Len was up to anyway. _Len? Can you hear my thoughts? _I thought, hoping he could. I waited to see if I could hear anything, but I couldn't. No... No!

**Len's POV! (For a while now :D)**

Yukari was doing all sorts to me, kissing me, and... Other scary stuff that I don't want to mention. "Ahh, Lenny~" Yukari said. I wanted Yukari to stop now. We were on her bed, and she was pushing me into doing a lot of things I didn't want to do.

"Please, Yukari.. I wanna go now..." I begged, trying to push her off me.

"You sound so cute when you're begging. It would be even more attractive if you begged for me," Yukari smirked. I shuddered. Yukari tried to kiss me again, but I put her hand over her mouth. "Mmh mmh mmh mmh?!" Yukari yelled. She meant 'What is your deal?!'.

"Get off me!" I shouted. Yukari refused. I'd hate myself for this... "If you get off me and let me go for like.. Five minutes, I'll kiss you," I said.

"Mmm-eeeh~?" Yukari asked. She meant 'Really?', I suppose.

"Yes," I replied. Yukari got off me, and I let go of her mouth. I sat up. "Thank Goddd... Ok, gimme five minutes!" I yelled, and ran out of her room. I locked her in her room from the outside. Sucker. Earlier, I heard Rin. She was trying to contact me, but I couldn't reply. I obviously thought, but I didn't hear anything else. I rushed down the set of stairs. I came to the front door, but it was locked. The door was actually locked. Did she know I was going to escape, or what? I tried forcing the door open, by shaking the doorknob. "Open!" I yelled.

"Five... Four... Three.. Two... One..." Yukari whispered, in her room.

The doorknob fell off in my hands. "WHAT!?" I shouted, really loudly.

Yukari cracked up in her room.

"HOW DOES THAT EVEN WORK?!" I yelled. Ok, I was angry. Yukari obviously planned this.

"Lenny won't escape that easily," Yukari smirked, now out of her room. I looked up the stairs, doorknob still in hand, and saw Yukari. "I'm a difficult girl, Lenny," Yukari said.

"I-I locked you in! How did you get out?" I asked.

"I'm not that dumb," Yukari giggled. She was such a child! I was so certain she was my age. Or you know, younger. I watched Yukari walk downstairs.

"You can't keep me here forever!" I protested.

"Of course I can't. However, I can teach you to hate your sister. Love me instead. Kagamine Len, you... Are my... Servant," Yukari said. I stared at her. I dropped the doorknob in my hand. Servant... Did my mother even know her sister was a.. A... A weirdo?! Weirdo is an understatement, but words are just lost now.

"Servant?!" I repeated.

"Servant. You shall serve my every need. Sexual, that is," Yukari replied.

"Hell no!" I protested, once again. I ran into the door, trying to break it open. "Open the door right now! You could get done for child abuse!" I yelled.

"It won't be a crime if nobody knows about it. Then again... If you tell the police about my supposed crime, I'll tell them about yours," Yukari replied.

"My crime? What are you on about?" I questioned.

"You got your own sister pregnant. Remember? Your mother explained the situation to me. So if you walk out that door now, I'll tell everybody I can about your little secret," Yukari threatened.

"You're just trying to scare me! Stop it this instant!" I said.

"I'm sorry, but I don't take orders from a 13 year old," Yukari snapped.

"At least I act my age, and not like a little girl from primary school," I simply replied.

"Lenny, stop being so cruel to your dearest Yukari~ Come on, we'll work something out," Yukari said.

"Like what? Yukari, I'm NOT staying here!" I shouted.

"Then I'll phone your mother, and put her plan into action," Yukari smiled.

"What plan?" I asked, curiously.

"Like you care. Go ahead, break my door, run back to your precious home. But a simple phone call will solve everything before you even try anything," Yukari replied.

"What, you're letting me go?" I questioned. I saw Yukari nod. So, I tried to break the door down, while Yukari went on the phone to my mother. I finally broke the door, and ran, without Yukari noticing.

I ran fast, trying to get home. After 10 minutes, I arrived. I stopped at the door, out of breath. I knocked feebly on the door. No answer? That was strange. I knocked again, and again. Until finally, my father answered. "Dad!" I said.

"Len? Why are you here?" my father asked.

"Yukari is... Is.. Insane!" I yelled, catching my breath still.

"Don't speak about her in that manner. Your mother's just been on the phone to her. And a decision has been made," my father replied.

"What decision?" I questioned.

"The decision that you are no longer allowed to see Rin. And we mean it," my mother said, coming to the door.

"Just tell me where Rin-chan is!" I snapped.

"She's locked away!" my mother yelled. What...?

_**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**_

_**Ooh! A thanks to GhostGirl once again for the idea to keep me going. Now I got a great chapter coming up next. I hope it'll be good enough anyway ;) Sorry that I'm slowing down with chapters. Ah well. Who likes Yukari? Do you people actually know who she is? :P If you review, you get a cookieeeee! :D That's all for now. Peace out, people :D!**_


	7. Escape Is Complete, But What Now?

_**Chapter Seven, everybody! :) This might be the last chapter, depending if I can stretch it out a bit more or not. :P Yukari's show isn't over yet, but that's all I'm gonna say! On with the chapter!**_

_**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**_

"She's _locked away_?" I asked, as if she was crazy.

"You two are young, and you must understand. We don't want you two growing up and depending on each other, until suddenly you love somebody else," my mother replied. Was she actually crazy?

"What! Stop acting ridiculous! Tell me where Rin-chan is now!" I demanded.

"That's impossible, Len," my father said.

"Oh really?" I questioned.

"Yes, really! I've thrown away the key, so good luck. You're going back with Yukari now," my mother replied.

"Ohhh, no I'm not! She's trying to rape me!" I yelled.

"Now you're acting ridiculous. Go back to her house this instant," my father said.

"I hate you both..." I mumbled, and walked away. My parents shut the door. "What is wrong with them? Why don't they understand that Yukari IS insane? Geez, that girl freaks me out," I said to myself, walking slowly along the path, kicking bits of stone as I went.

**Rin's POV!**

I was cold. I was hungry. I was anything but happy. Last night, my parents told me I'd be in this underground dungeon-like place for nearly a month. What's with their recent behavior? I sat, trying to keep myself warm. Every two days they said they'd bring me food, and maybe a drink. They said it's for my own good - Len will 'hate' me after, and I'd 'hate' Len after - and they said the time will go fast. Yeah sure, every two days in a month I get fed and maybe get given a drink. If it was for my own good, and if it isn't my fault, why do I have to stay here? If my parents wanted the best for me, they wouldn't imprison me like a wild teenager. Or something.

I sighed. I looked up to the small window, wondering if Len would come for me or not. I didn't even know where I was. I think it was on the other side of town, and it was sort of underground. _Len-kun... Please help... _I thought, hoping and hoping that it would reach him. But I didn't get a reply, once again. What was Yukari doing to him? I was so worried, and so hopeless. "Ima ugoki hajimeta... Kasoku suru kiseki... Nazeka namida ga tomaranai?" I quietly sang. I let my hand slowly slip off the window, and onto my knees. I hope Len would hurry...

**Len's POV!**

I stood outside the door of Yuzuki Yukari's house. I hated this woman. I went to knock, but the door opened. How the f... "Hello, Lenny! So glad to have you back!" Yukari smiled.

"How did you-" I started.

"I know just about anything when it comes to Lenny!" Yukari interrupted, laughing. God, I hope Rin won't turn out like her. Speaking of Rin, I really need to find out where she is. Here goes nothing.

"Hey, Yukari... Do you know where Rin-chan is being held?" I asked.

"Yes, I do happen to know. But your mother strictly told me not to tell you where she is. Unfortunately," Yukari replied.

"Oh come on, you know you can tell me... Heheheh...Eh... Um, anyway! Please? If you do, I'll... I'll.." I said, trying to think of something.

"You'll?" Yukari questioned.

"I'll uuh... *Sigh* Do anything you want," I replied. I was so going to regret this later. Yukari's face lit up. What a perverted little girl.

"Anything?" Yukari smirked.

"Anything..." I repeated.

"Excellent! Ok, do you know the other side of the town?" Yukari asked.

"Um, yes," I said.

"Well, if you go all the way to the end, exactly up to where the newest building is being built, and go underground from there, you'll have to keep on going left-" Yukari started. She paused for a moment. "Or is it right... Um, ok I forgot. Which ever way it is, and look for a small dungeon-like building, and that's where your Rinny is," Yukari continued.

"How do I get underground?" I wondered.

"Dig," Yukari simply said. I stared at her.

"No. Seriously," I replied.

"I am being serious. Good luck finding her, lover boy," Yukari smirked. Yukari went in the house for a moment, and came back moments later, with a shovel. Wait what, she's being serious? Is she out of her mind completely? There's got to be another way to get underground! Right...? I was off, and went all the way to the other side of town. But I took a bus, because I'm not walking for an hour.

I got off the bus when I saw the scaffolding for the new building. "This has got to be the weirdest thing I've ever done..." I mumbled, and began to make my way underground. I am so glad that the builders were on a break for the night.

**Rin's POV!**

"S-So cold..." I whispered, my teeth chattering. I jumped when I heard a loud **BANG! **noise. "What was that..." I wondered. I found the strength to stand up, and I looked out of the window. Nothing was there. To the right of me, opposite the window, I heard something approaching. "Oh my God! What is that?!" I yelled. I heard something bang off the side of the wall, and I stood there, frightened. I hid in the corner, away from the window.

"Rin-chan!" I heard somebody yell, from a distance. Did that sound like... "Rin-chan!" came the voice again. I stood up, and looked out of the window. I could see Len's face.

"L-Len-kun?" I asked.

"Stand back," Len said. I did so. He got a shovel - Where from? - and broke the window, and the wall with it. Ok, that was impressive. How did he do that? "Rin-chan... I couldn't be away from you for much longer. You have no idea what Yukari is like!" Len exclaimed. I couldn't believe my eyes. Was he really there? I reached out my hand, and touched his.

"You're really here.." I whispered.

"Course I am! It won't take much to keep my away from my Rinny!" Len laughed. I rushed up to Len, and tightly hugged him. "You're so cold, Rin-chan. I can't believe what mom and dad have put us through," Len said.

"I-I don't get it either... Len-kun, I don't want to go back to them," I replied.

"Well, let's sort them out first. I want answers off the both of them, then they both ought to be locked away for child cruelty, and Yukari for child abuse," Len replied. We came out of our hug. "But first, let's warm you up and get you changed. I'll act like I'm still with Yukari, but it's only for your own good," Len smiled.

"Please, never say 'for your own good again'. I'm sick of hearing it, especially from mom and dad," I said.

"Oh, sorry. Now my princess... Would you like a piggyback to get there?" Len asked, smirking.

"Len-kunnn..." I moaned. He was being childish again.

"Come on, you don't deserve to walk after all of this. Up you get," Len laughed. I rolled my eyes, and got on Len's back. He actually carried me all the way to Yukari's house like that...

He put me down, to knock on Yukari's door. The ground was cold against my feet. "Oh, you found her. I suppose you want somewhere to stay for the night, hmm?" Yukari wondered.

"Please Yukari... If she's not warm, fed, and stuff, then she could suffer from something," Len replied.

"Only because I'm not entirely cold hearted. Come on in, you two," Yukari smiled. Len and I entered her huge house. The place was so much like a princess castle. Hmm... "Ok, the bathroom is up here. I'll see to Rinny, and you Lenny, shall get some sleep. Up you get," Yukari said. Len nodded, and went upstairs first. Yukari took my hand, and led me up to the bathroom.

Just like a mother would do with her own young child, Yukari helped me undress because of my cold hands and body, and she filled up the bath with steaming hot water. "I admit Rinny, I've been bad to Lenny, but... Now I can see how much you two need each other," Yukari said. I got in the bath, and instantly got hit with the water. It felt great to be warm again, and not cold like back there.

"Thank you, Yukari... One thing, however. Do you promise not to touch Len-kun again? Please?" I asked, looking her in the eye.

"I promise. You just get yourself nice and relaxed, and then I'll give you some food," Yukari replied, and left, closing the door. I slowly closed my eyes, and began to feel fully relaxed.

_**''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**_

_**End of Chapter Seven. I couldn't bare to make Yukari evil for much longer, because I like Yukari in general, and her songs. :) Yes, this doesn't look like the end just yet, and next, we've got to deal with two angry parents! Heheh, peace out! :D**_


	8. Parents To Deal With

_**Hey der;D Chapter Eight is here! I'm getting reviews all over saying how they love the drama - The worst isn't over yet, we've got the angry parents to deal with! Sorry for not uploading sooner :( School is bad!**_

_**''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**_

Yukari was the best. Whatever happened between her and Len seemed to be over now, and I'm glad for that. I woke up 10 minutes later, realising I was still in the bath. "Oops," I mumbled. I got out of the bath, and got a towel from the radiator. I unlocked the door, and tried to find Yukari, to ask where my room was. "Yukarrriii!" I called. Moments later, Yukari came skipping upstairs.

"Yes, Rinny?" Yukari asked.

"Um, where should I sleep?" I replied, blushing a little.

"Oh, sorry! I forgot completely about that!" Yukari laughed, now blushing herself. She led me to a big room, which looked like it was made for a princess. "This is your room, sweetie!" Yukari smiled.

"Wow... It's so big..." I whispered, looking around.

"Well, if you choose to live here, then... You can have everything in it.." Yukari said.

"I-I'll need to think it through of course, but... Thank you for now," I replied.

"No problem, Rinny. Ooh, silly me! I'll let you get changed!" Yukari laughed, and closed the door. I took off my towel, and dried myself. I then went over to the drawers. They already had quite a lot of clothes in them. I took out some underwear, and put it on. A knock came at the door. "Eek!" I squealed. "Who is it?!" I asked.

"It's me, Len," Len replied. Phew... "Can I come in?" he continued.

"Um, I'm changing..." I said.

"Oh come on, it's not like we haven't seen each other this way before," Len laughed. I sighed.

"Fineee," I said, rolling my eyes. I made a grab for my towel, but Len had already entered. I blushed slightly. "What is it?" I wondered.

"I just wanted to talk. Do you... Like it here?" Len questioned.

"I think it's great here. Especially now that we don't have to be forced apart," I smiled. I found a top and put one on. It was orange coloured, my favorite colour ever. Len looked at me. "What?" I asked, confused.

"Come here, sit next to me," Len said. I sat down next to him on the bed. He put his hand on top of mine, and I began to feel happy again. "I'm just really glad that we're together again... Even if it was for only quite a short time. I dunno what I'd do if I couldn't find you," Len said.

"I had faith in you that you'd come and get me... Because I was quite useless myself. Being freezing cold for 8 hours isn't exactly helpful, is it..? Heh," I laughed.

"I love you, Rin-chan. We just have to do something about the two people I'm now ashamed to call parents," Len replied.

"I love you too, Len-kun. And yes... We have to..." I said.

"But for now, let's just enjoy our time together," Len replied.

"Can you stay in my room tonight..? I'd hate to be alone," I blushed.

"Of course I can," Len smiled. I kissed Len, in a different way. A way to say 'I never want to lose you again'. After our kiss, I got into bed. I was really tired. "Don't you wanna play anymore, Rin-chan?" Len asked, teasing me.

"I'm tireeedd," I whined.

"Well that's no fun, is it?" Len replied.

"Meh. Lemme sleep," I said.

"I know, I will. I'm only messing around. Shift over," Len laughed. I laughed myself, and moved over for Len to get in with me. "G'night, Rinny," Len said.

"Night, Lenny..." I replied. I hugged into Len, and slowly, I fell asleep. Making sure I was properly asleep, Len put off the light in the room, and hugged back into me. And suddenly, everything was perfect again between us. But we have one more little problem... Don't we?

The next morning, I woke up at 10am. I slept straight through, which was a first for me. Especially since I was somewhere new. When ever we went somewhere new, like on a holiday, I never slept straight through. But I guess I know why. I looked across the bed, to see Len, snoring. I giggled quietly. "Who knew he snored..." I whispered. I kissed his cheek, and got out of bed, by carefully climbing over Len. "Wouldn't want to wake sleeping beauty," I mumbled, cracking up.

I went to get a shower, but Yukari was already in. "Oh well. I'll go make myself breakfast, I suppose.." I said to myself. I skipped downstairs, and into the huge kitchen. It was great living here! I decided to have some cereal. I went into the cupboards, to find about 5 different types of cereal. "Ok, different!" I exclaimed.

After choosing a cereal, and eating it, I went upstairs to see if Len was awake yet. I entered my room, and saw that he was _still _asleep. Ok, that's it. I tiptoed into the room, and came up to the bed. I knelt beside Len, who was facing my way. Aha, so it's easier at least. 3... 2... 1... "WAKE UP, KAGAMINE LEN!" I screeched, really loudly. Len jolted awake, and screamed like a girl. I broke into a fit of laughter.

"Rin-chan!" Len exclaimed.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty!" I teased.

"Rin-chaaaann!" Len whined, and turned the other way, pulling the blankets over his head.

"Don't whine towards me, Mr! It's 11am, and if you don't wake up, I'll get Yukari to wake you up!" I threatened.

"AH! Ok, I'm getting up!" Len yelled, and got out bed quicker than I've ever seen.

Today was the day that I, Len and Yukari would call the police, give the address as our old house, and turn up from there. We were going to make sure that they would get locked up for putting us all through this. Once we were all ready, Yukari got on the phone to the police. "Hello. I am Yuzuki Yukari, and I'd like to report Kagamine Lin and Kagamine Rei, for abusing their two children," Yukari said. I and Len were both listening to Yukari's side of the conversation. "The address is 64 Ocean Lane," she replied.

The police went to our old house, and Yukari drove I and Len there, to tell the police a lot of things. As soon as we arrived, we got of the car in a hurry. A police officer was already knocking at the door. We approached the front door quickly. "Officer, I'm Yuzuki Yukari, and these are Rei and Lin's two children, Rin and Len," Yukari explained.

"Ok, we'll see if they answer the door," she replied. And they did open the front door.

"Um, can I he- You three!" Lin gasped.

"I'm sorry, oneechan... But you don't realise how great these two kids are, no matter what they have done," Yukari sighed.

"I'm Officer Kagene Rui, and you must be Kagamine Lin and Kagamine Rei. Correct?" Rui asked.

"Yes... We are... What did my sister tell you?" Lin asked.

"According to Yukari, you two have committed child abuse," Rui replied.

"That's a lie!" Rei yelled. I and Len were holding hands, watching the argument, nervously.

"Rinny, sweetie... Why don't you tell Kagene-san what they did to you?" Yukari asked.

"Um, ok.." I nervously said. I let go of Len's hand, and stood forward. "Well, me and my brother are in... L-Love... And you see, our parents can't accept the fact that we are... A-And bad things happened, which I don't like to talk about, but... Then my mom and dad told my brother to move out, and move in with Yukari... Well, it was more like they were throwing him out, but it still happened. Anyway, after that, they told me that I was going somewhere else, because I wanted to get my brother back, and they took it too far, and they drove me to the other side of town, and put me underground, and locked me there, with no food or anything... And it was for eight hours," I explained, really nervous.

"That sounds like child abuse to me. Wouldn't you agree, Lin and Rei?" Rui asked.

"But you don't get it, those two are brother and sister! They aren't meant to love each other in such a manner, are they?!" Lin shouted. I went back to Len, and tightly held his hand.

"I'm sorry Lin, but we can't do anything about them, the bigger crime is your abuse towards your daughter," Rui simply said.

"But where are they going to live? They can't stay with us if we're going to jail!" Rei snapped.

"We wouldn't want to live with you, anyway," Len remarked. I looked at him. He was brave.

"Kagene-san, could I suggest something? Since I am a relative, maybe they could live with me until they are at the legal age to leave?" Yukari suggested. We looked at Yukari.

"Would you two like that?" Rui asked I and Len. I nodded and Len, who nodded back.

"Yes, we would like that," Len replied.

"Then that's settled. Kagamine Lin and Kagamine Rei, you're both coming with me. You have paperwork to sign, a court session due, and a chance to see your children one more time," Rui said. My parents walked up to I and Len.

"How could you do this to us? Your own parents?" Lin asked.

"You took things too far.." I sighed. Rui took the two of them, and put them in the police car. I sighed, with relief. All of this crazy-ness was over now... Len looked at me, and smiled. I smiled back.

**~Skipping Ahead Three Years~**

"Wake up, wake up, wake up!" I exclaimed. Today was I and Len's 16th birthday.

"Mmmhhh... I'm awakeee..." Len mumbled, lazily.

"Up! Up! Up! Properly!" I shouted.

"I'm getting up! Geez..." Len replied, pulling the blankets over him. I ripped the blankets off him, and my eyes caught a glimpse of his boxers. Ducks on the... What the hell?!

"LEN-KUN, YOU'RE SO WEIRD!" I screeched.

Len was finally awake, and I dragged him downstairs. "Morning you two!" Yukari smiled.

"Good morning!" we chorused.

"Happy Birthday!" Yukari exclaimed, bringing out a big birthday cake. "This is for you, and your friends of course. Happy Birthday, and may there be many more for us to share," Yukari said.

I held Len's hand, and we blew out the candles together. _I wish Len-kun and I will never ever be separated again, _I thought.

_I wish Rin-chan and I will never ever be separated again, _Len thought. We smiled at each other. That was a wish guaranteed to come true...

_**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**_

_**Oh-Em-Gee! That's it. Over. End. It's officially ended! :O I was gonna have a different ending, but I thought this ending was sweeter :D That's all from the famous Kagamine twins. Two stories, and an epic amount of drama, romance and a little bit of comedy. That's if any of my jokes are funny o.O I hope everybody enjoyed that! I'd like to thank every single person who viewed, reviewed, followed and other stuff... This story. :D Peace out, peeeeeps! x**_


End file.
